


His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad

by KaylaToriWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, drarry drabble, fluff with the tiniest bit of angst, its not my fault I'm feeling in the mood for writing shitty fluffy stuff, literally wrote this at one in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaToriWolf/pseuds/KaylaToriWolf
Summary: His hair is as dark as a black board.I wish he was mine, he's really devine,The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.





	His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't really know where this came from but enjoy??? 
> 
> (This is what I get for reading Drarry fanfic at one in the morning then getting inspired to write my own stuff)

At first green had meant fresh green grass during young summers at the Manor. 

Then it had meant tapestries and couches in the Slytherin common room; comforting but never quite feeling like home. 

Then it meant the sickening horror of watching the killing curse claim its next victim. The flash of green and those two words ringing in his ears and haunting him day and night. 

But now? Now all he sees are fiery eyes behind thin circular glasses. 

The determination as he reaches that extra inch to grasp the snitch, the quiet observation of Draco from across the table he thinks no one notices, the concern he tries to cover up when he realizes Draco hasn't eaten anything that morning; too busy worrying about what awful things the day might bring. How he quickly averts his eyes when Draco stares right back. 

How the first time Draco had seen Harry with his glasses off had stolen his breath away because _there was no way his eyes could possibly be more beautiful_ but then _they were._

Now when he looks at the green grass outside, he thinks of those eyes crinkling as he laughs whole heartedly at a joke. 

Now when he looks at the green of his tie, of his robes, of his scarf, he thinks of glances across classes. Stares across the common room. 

Now when he remembers the green flash of Avada Kedavra, he thinks of the flash of anger that burns in those eyes at injustice. That boils inside those green pools every time he catches Draco hastily healing that days bruises and hexes in their room. How the first time he had been so angry he nearly cried as Draco insisted that he was fine and to not get involved. 

Now he thinks about the gentleness in his eyes, how, in the dark, they ground him when he's having a panic attack late at night. How they light up every time he gets a question right as they work on their potions homework together. And how they glitter mischievously every time he drags him out on another one of his late night adventures around the castle that almost always wind up with them pilfering food from the kitchens and then sitting atop the Astronomy Tower. 

How they had widened the first time they kissed in the pouring rain outside of Honeydukes. And how they had softened with so much adoration and love it had made Draco's chest ache. 

Now he thinks about how they had darkened with lust their first night together and how he had woken up to find bright eyes staring right back at him. 

How they had dazzled the first time he said "I love you." And he had said it back without any hesitation. 

How they watered with tears of joy as he had gotten down on one knee and he had immediately said "Yes!"

How they had been glued to him the entire walk down the aisle and through heartfelt vows. 

Now he thinks of the fluttery feeling he still gets every time he smiles at him. The warm feeling he gets every time the sunlight catches on the twin emeralds in their rings.

Now green means comfort. 

Now green means safety. 

Now green means belonging. 

Now green means warmth. 

Now green means Harry. 

Now green means love.


End file.
